This disclosure relates in general to online advertizing and, but not by way of limitation, to interaction tools for analyzing online advertizing.
Online advertizing is gaining market share from other ways that companies reach their consumers. Advertisers are curious about how potential customers interact with their ads. Present metrics track clickthoughs on various regions or buttons on an ad. With ads being two dimensional, meaningfully determining how consumers interact with an ad is difficult.
Display ads on the web are becoming interactive. Their shape and functions can change in a rich way. Interaction with dynamic display ads is difficult analyze. Buttons may move over time and/or as the consumer interacts. Some interaction does not result in a clickthrough, but is also interesting to analyze. Panels and movement of the dynamic display ad can branch the rich display ad in different directions